


Lithe

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Size Kink, body image issues, from 0 to 100 real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Dean's got a few things he's insecure about. Roman just thinks he's hot as hell and needs to know that.Influenced by Table for 3 discussions.





	Lithe

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing of this is a nightmare and so bad but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Dean was a thin man. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that saw him, especially when he wore clothing the hugged him tight. 

He could put on muscle mass when it called for it, but he found in life it rarely did. Lifting weights in an overcrowded gym and carbo loading was replaced with running in the late Nevada night and lean protein (barring Jack in the Box apple pie binges).

It suited him just fine, it didn’t matter to him that the scale rarely tipped over 210 nowadays or that he could order mediums instead of larges in Hanes tank tops. He felt lighter on his feet, more flexible, and he always preferred riding a bike to overcrowded gyms.

Dean was also a hairy man. Well, except for the hastily thinning hair he had on top of his head, but he made do with those ‘bangs’ as Roman endearingly liked to call them (and maybe that shampoo would pay off). He had stopped shaving his legs years ago, his chest followed soon, then his arms and underarms, and now that his red beard had grown in quite nicely, he didn’t see much reason to mess with it save for trimming here and there. Plus it saved him a few bucks on razors and shaving cream.

So, Dean’s body had changed a bit over the years, looking at pictures of when he first debuted with his boys seemed like so long ago, especially when looking at himself now and based on the food people seemed to try and shove in his face whenever he ventured into catering or the polite stylist speaking a bit too loudly about ‘mandscaping’ whenever he was around, he knew others took notice.

And, well, it didn’t matter that much to him. But it was a bit…disheartening. Sure, maybe he wasn’t the suave, muscular, well maintained young-in he was a few years ago. But he did his job and he did it well. 

At least he never had to worry about the jeers or offhanded comments around his boys, especially Roman. Seth had always tried to pressure him back into Crossfit that it, too, had gotten tiresome.

But not Roman, who would accompany Dean on his nightly jogs if he spent the night, who would tug at the end of his ginger beard and joke about how he had some catching up to do. Roman never judged, he was just always there, always with Dean, always giving him soft smiles and gentle or aggressive encouragements. Of course it would extend to Dean’s appearance. 

Despite that Dean, felt, well…more than a little inadequate. He was shaggy and skinny where Roman was polished and muscular by nature. Those long flowing inky, locks compared to Dean’s thinning sandy brown. Strong core, where Dean had to double knot the sweatpants he was wearing just to keep them from slipping down his waist. 

And somehow these thoughts boiled up in his current conversation with Roman. They’re seated in Dean’s backyard, a fire pit mere inches from their bare feet, beers in hand. Dean poked at the fire with a stick idly.

“Dunno, man, maybe I should pick up that Crossshit stuff with Seth.” Dean motioned to the air, Roman shaking his head.

“Well, first off, it’s Crossfit.” He started, taking a swig of his beer. “Second, do you want to do it? Cause if you don’t want to do it, there’s no point.”

“Just…’m getting kinda…small.” Dean shrugged, poking a coal in the fire. 

Roman noticed how quiet his normally animated friend had gotten and sat up in the lawn chair. “Well, you’ve always kinda been a, uh, what’s the word…a lithe kinda dude.”

“Lithe?”

“Yeah, like, trimmed, y’know…but got kinda…toughness, some supple and muscle.”

“Did you just call me supple? Dude ‘m not a steak.” Dean tried to joke, but Roman could see through it, that bit of vulnerability as Dean hinted to his body image issues. 

“Seriously, though…like, give yourself more credit man. You can rock tight shirts and stuff…if I try to do that I look like a stuffed sausage.” He nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own. 

“C’mon, Ro, you got all that…muscle and…hair…”

“Us Samoans definitely do not grow that much body hair, dude. I mean, have you looked at your pecks, you got a whole rug growing in, and not in a bad way. It even matches your beard.”

“The hair on your head, smartass.”

“You have hair.”

“Yeah, sure…” Dean scuffed, poking the fire a bit more. “…nothing says sexy like thinning at 31 and weak ass muscles.” They both had a bit too much to drink and it made both men…a little too honest.

Roman sighed at that, shaking his head. His boy just wouldn’t get it, would he? “And what if I say it is, huh?”

“Wha?”

“What if I say it is sexy, huh? Whatcha gonna say about it?” Roman stood up then, taking Dean’s hand in his, dragging him in from the backyard and into the living room. “What if…w-what if I said that I think your body hair is sexy, huh? And the way your hair frames your face is pretty, huh? Looks nice with your baby blues…”

Dean swallowed then, staring up at Roman’s painfully serious face, before he pushes weakly at his friend’s firm, solid chest. “S-Stop, Ro…”

“Why?”

“Cause it ain’t true, man, it…” Dean somehow managed to push himself up against the dividing wall between the living room and kitchen, trapped with Roman hovering close to him. This was boiling up a lot of…feelings. And the dangerous glint in Roman’s eyes…things have gotten intense, fast. Sure, they fumbled around a bit here and there, men had needs and if that meant giving one another a handjob in a nondescript hotel then so be it, but….something like this, so emotionally charged and almost…sweet…and a little dirty…

“I say it is, babe, so it is…” Damn him and his smooth ass voice. “…’sides, you stopped me before I could talk about your body…talk about how your waist drives me wild…how small you are around here…” He placed a hand in the middle of Dean’s stomach, moaning then before he traces down to the outline of Dean’s hastily hardening length.

“Fuck, Ro…” Dean trembled, two large hands landing on his waist, his knees feeling like they were going to give out once Roman shoved his thigh between his legs. Almost instinctively Dean ground his hips down, Roman anchoring him up easily. 

“So slight…the sexist fucking hips and waist…drives me wild, just to see you breath in and out…see you wear tight clothes or nothing on top at all…the way I could just lift you up effortlessly…” Roman teased, kissing down Dean’s grizzly jaw to the nape of his neck. “…fuck, I want you, let me show you just how fucking sexy you are, baby…”

“O-Okay…”

+

Dean didn’t realize at the time that agreeing to that meant Roman was going to quite literally manhandle him, effortlessly propping Dean up on his shoulders, tonguing around his hole and ravaging him sloppily, hands greedily grabbing at his waist. 

It was a fucking thrill, seeing Roman’s muscles firm and strong, effortlessly keeping him up as he made his lower half into goddamn jello. “Fuck, Romie, f-fuck…” He breathed out, Roman squeezing his waist, shoving his tongue inside as Dean cried out, tugging on his long locks. “…n-need you inside, c’mon, Ro…” 

Roman let go of Dean then, Dean making a noise that decidedly wasn’t a yelp, but caught him with one arm, using the free one to start fingering his damp, loosening hole. “Fuck, you’re easy to carry, huh? That’s such a fuckin’ turn on…God…” One arm wrapped around Dean with plenty of room to spare, one finger growing to two to three, Roman’s grip not even wavering as Dean rocked back, practically drooling, crying out when Roman decided to bury his face in his furry chest, sucking each nipple into painfully hard nubs poking out from the thatches of red-brown hair complimenting his pecks. 

“C’mon, bed, big man…y-you proved your point, ‘m sexy…jus’ need you in me…” Dean babbled, grabbing at Roman’s free arm, shivering in his tight hold around his waist. 

“Don’t need a bed for that…” Roman grinned, using his free hand to tug down his pants to his thighs, revealing his massive, leaking length much to Dean’s pleasure. He’s so engrossed by the sight of that length, the thought of it filling him overloading his senses to the point where he doesn’t register Roman’s words.

That was of course until Roman hooked both his arms under Dean’s knees, positioning him just so and sliding into him effortlessly, fucking up into that tight heat, damp heat and filling him up.

Dean cried out then, being so full all at once, clenching rapidly around Roman’s length. “G-God, fuck, big man…f-fuck how are you…” Roman effortlessly lifted Dean off his length, before slamming him back down. Up and down, panting and grunting as he slipped into and out, the slap of skin on skin growing louder as Roman lifts and drops Dean faster, his sucking hole greedily clasping around each intrusion, his prostate hit on each up thrust and oversensitive within minutes. 

“Fit me like a fuckin’ glove…so tight and hot, damn…” Roman moaned, licking up the side of Dean’s face, before kissing him hot and hard, sucking on his tongue as Dean cried out. He was like a doll or something to Roman, so easily being maneuvered and brought pleasure, the difference of their size made even more pertinent as Roman’s thick length ravaged him, rough and hard, held up by nothing but Roman’s strength and cock. “…need you to cum, need my boy to cum…” Roman grunted out, moving his hips somehow faster, hands digging into Dean’s thighs, sure to leave marks.

The smaller of the two snuck a hand between their bodies, tugging once, twice before he comes all over them both with a cry, body going absolutely limp. But Roman still had him tight, helping Dean to wrap his legs around his thick waist, greedily bruising his thin waist with hungry hands. How Roman managed to still prop him up despite him being deadweight was beyond Dean’s comprehension, especially since Roman was still hammering his prostate, the wet meeting of their continued bodies, Dean’s pliant hole taking that thick stretch in a way that caused them both so much pleasure, Dean’s eyes crossing as he came dry, practically gagging as a broken noise escaped his lips. 

His hole flexed around Roman’s length, Roman finally breaking some of his stride and he bucked hard and fast, burying his face into Dean’s neck as he still managed to keep him up. “G-Gonna cum, baby…”

“Do it.” Dean sobbed out, grabbing and raking his hands down Roman’s muscular back, loving how fucking big he felt all over…and actually loving how small he felt in turn. “…cum in me…f-fill me up, do it…” He chanted.

Roman did with a cry of his own, fucking sloppily through his orgasm, cum dripping down his cock as Dean’s cock managed to weakly rise up once more, his hole spasming around the continued cum-covered thrusting. “Mmm, so easy for me…so fucking tight and light for me…

+

Dean and Roman end the night in a sweaty, cum-covered and panting heap on Dean’s couch, the smaller firmly laying heavily across Roman. Dean somehow still had a shirt on despite it being soaked and his nipples and chest covered in bite marks under that thick thatch of chest hair, his legs spread wide and hole still dripping. But quite possibly the favorite evidence of their escapades on his body are thick bruise marks on his waist, a corset of Roman’s hands outlining the slight torso. 

“Guess being balding and skinny ain’t so bad…”

“Shut up, uce.”


End file.
